Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that transmits data.
Description of the Related Art
When data is to be transmitted to an addressee, the data is transmitted by specifying an e-mail address (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-032036). Further, there is a technique for transmitting data to a server on a network by dragging and dropping a data icon into a folder icon managed by the server.
It is assumed that data is to be transmitted to an addressee existing in a visible area. In this case, if the data to be delivered is a tangible object such as a sheet of paper, for example, the data can be directly delivered to the addressee. On the contrary, when digital data such as an e-mail is to be delivered, a mail address of the addressee has to be looked up and specified from an address book of an e-mail application. Thus, this operation is complicated in comparison to the operation in the case where the tangible object is delivered directly.